


Puppies Cause Tornados

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Subtle Humor, coping with disaster, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: When there's a tornado warning in their town, Marik and Bakura realize they need what the other person has.





	Puppies Cause Tornados

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final addition to this series! I'm so glad I finally got it written because it's been on my mind for months!  
> Just so you know, there actually was a tornado warning in my area when I was about 5 years old. Apparently I was pretty scared, but the damage turned out to be minimal.

Marik was out on a walk when he heard the sound of his phone’s alarm. That was odd; he didn’t remember setting any alarms, nor would he have a reason to set one for the middle of the afternoon. Stopping on the sidewalk, he took his phone from his pocket and glanced at the blinking red screen. It was a tornado warning.

It took him a moment to process this information because this town rarely experienced tornados. Once he accepted that it was really happening, he realized he’d need to get back to a place of shelter. His own house was too distant to reach quickly; it was in the neighboring town and he’d already traveled too far into this one. The next thing he thought of was calling his siblings.

“Marik?” his brother Odion answered on the other end. “There’s a tornado warning in your area. Are you safe?” 

“Actually… I can’t make it back to my house. Where do you think I should go?” As he spoke, the sky began to darken and the wind picked up. 

“I think it’s smartest for you to go in the closest public building you can find,” The phone must have been on speaker because that was Ishizu’s voice. She continued, “Something like a shopping mall might have a basement and space for a lot of people. Surely they’ll let you in. It’s the reasonable thing to do.”

While she spoke, Marik looked across the street at a mall, surveying it skeptically. “I don’t know. I don’t think that’s what I want to do.”

“I suppose it is your choice,” said Odion. “Whatever you do, decide before the tornado hits.”

They both told him to stay safe before hanging up. 

Marik was determined to figure something out, but he didn’t know which of his options to explore first because they appeared equally promising. 

Then someone bumped into him on the sidewalk. He was about to say something to the person, but when he turned to look, it was Bakura.

“What the bloody hell are you doing standing out here?! There’s a tornado on the way!” Bakura scolded. 

Something occurred to Marik. The place he would feel safest was in an underground bunker. And who else would have something like that except… “Hey Bakura?”

“What?!” he grumbled impatiently. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be on your way to a bunker, would you?”

“How did you—“

“Lucky guess.”

Bakura gripped Marik’s arm and led him through the streets to a secret location. He opened a trap door in the ground and ushered Marik down a set of steps. 

“You could move a little faster, you know. This isn’t a tomb and there aren’t any traps,” said Bakura as he pushed Marik ahead of him. 

Marik responded with a “Hmph,” but he did hurry. As he passed through the doorway, he felt the metal shell of the bunker. Solid. Permanent. 

The wind was howling behind them now, and Bakura bolted the door shut and turned on the lights as soon as they were both inside. 

Marik observed that the interior of the bunker was plain and undecorated aside from a rug, a couch, a table, and some storage cabinets. He sat down on the couch where Bakura joined him after retrieving a headset from a cabinet. Although the spirit of the ring was 3,000 years old, he had apparently invested in some modern technology. 

“Using this, I can see what’s going on outside. It’s connected to a satellite,” Bakura explained.

“Can you tell me what you see?” asked Marik. He was anxious about the devastation the tornado would cause, and he at least wanted to be informed. It was likely that buildings were being torn apart, that people were being killed. 

“Yes, I see the storm. But I doubt the town will survive,” Bakura reported in an emotionless voice. “The wind is cutting the town down to size, taking away anything that is not the earth. The earth doesn’t need people or buildings, so they’ve gone.” It was too painful to recall the significance of all the people and places in the town, so it became as if they were never important in the first place, which left little room for anything to become meaningful in the future. Thus the change to the town was so drastic that it left a wound across the dimension of time.

The whole time Bakura was talking, the only thing Marik could imagine was not scenes of the tornado, but of Kul Elna. Marik knew Bakura had witnessed the pharaoh’s soldiers burn all the other villagers alive to create the Millennium Items. He suspected watching another town being destroyed was traumatizing for Bakura.

Bakura continued, “And there’s nothing…” he trailed off.

“What?” asked Marik.

“There’s nothing I can do,” he said, his voice hollow. 

“But you are doing something,” Marik objected. “You’re telling me about it.”

“I can’t disprove that,” admitted Bakura.

A couple minutes later, Bakura reported that the tornado had dissipated, and the town was demolished. Marik got up from the couch and headed for the door, but Bakura stayed where he was, only removing the headset. 

“Bakura, can you unlock the door? I need to go call my siblings and get home.”

“I can’t go up there, Marik,” he shook his head. “It’s too much to face at once.” He turned away, thinking Marik was going to make fun of him. It wasn’t often that Bakura told someone he couldn’t do something.

“Well then, just let me go up and keep the door open. I’ll check out the town for myself and then it’ll be my turn to come tell you about it.” Then he added, “Besides, after spending so much of my life underground… It’s too depressing for me to stay down here.”

Bakura didn’t hesitate to unlock the door, even though he had little hope that Marik would ever return for him. Bakura’s pessimism only lasted for a few moments, however, and then Marik came running down the bunker’s steps. 

“Turns out your fancy headset missed something!” called Marik, and Bakura imagined he must be feeling very smug. 

“But I could see the entire town from a bird’s eye view,” Bakura protested. 

“True, but you couldn’t listen to anything,” Marik pointed out. “Now if you can come up here, there’s someone who needs your help.”

The possibility that someone else on the surface had survived, and now they needed his help was enough to intrigue Bakura. What could he do that Marik couldn’t? 

They climbed out of the bunker, and Marik led the way through the wreckage back to the place on the sidewalk where Bakura had found him earlier. Next to the sidewalk, in the grass, there was a puppy who had one of its legs trapped under a log. Marik tried to approach it, but the puppy barked angrily at him. 

“I wouldn’t have noticed it, but the puppy started barking when I passed the sidewalk,” Marik explained. “I don’t think it likes me though, so I didn’t want to get any closer.”

Bakura nodded and then tried approaching himself. The puppy seemed to like him more. It watched as Bakura knelt in the grass and began to pet it. While it was distracted, Marik was able to get close enough to lift the log off the puppy’s leg. 

It lept up and licked Bakura before bounding over the debris and some corpses, on its way to wherever it chose to go. Marik and Bakura watched the puppy disappear into the distance and then turned to look at each other, saying simultaneously, “ _Puppies cause tornados_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *holding a finger to my lips* shhhh


End file.
